Sans
"Do you wanna have a bad time?" ~ Sans' catchphrase. Sans is a laid back skeleton monster who helps his brother Papyrus keep Humans out of the Monster World. However, he is more than capable of coming to the surface world, where he has met a wide variety of both friends & enemies. He is a reoccurring character in T''errachaoverse: The Broken Realm''. Appearance Sans is depicted as a humanoid skeleton wearing a white shirt, black shorts, blue hoodie, white gloves & long socks, as well as a pair of slippers. He also appears to have some sort of black scarf on his neck. Underneath all this clothing is just bones, so he wears weighted clothing to look almost-human. His skull has been heavily altered due to an accident which caused his face to age. He used to look significantly different. History Sans came into existence in the year of 1990, & from thereon, he would make the Monster World his home, particularly the town of Snowdin. Little is known of Sans', or his brother, Papyrus' past, asides the mysterious W.D. Gaster being their "alleged" creator. At some point in time, Sans met Toriel, who used to be the Queen of the Monster World. The two would become great friends after they met in 2015. At an unknown time in 2016, Sans met Lord Ferronidas & Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, the latter of whom granting Sans permission to come to his house whenever necessary. On July 19th, Sans would meet up with Ferronidas in Maryland, where Skullinimbus was given to him; dormant & unable to control his current body. Sans decided he would take care of Skullnimbus, but when he's at work, he'll get Stupid Mickey to take care of him. The deal was made & Ferronidas left. Inside Skullnimbus' skull was a note left by Ferronidas to warn Jedi Knight Stupid Mickey about the V.A.U.D & their upcoming vengeance. Sans went to the Fall Residence & met Mickey, explaining everything that's going on. When the two were about to go inside the house, they were suddenly transported to the Ledda Residence's basement. Skullnimbus was absent. It seems that the V.A.U.D must've teleported him away as soon as they entered. In the basement was Stupid Bob the Builder, who had Sans & Mickey at gunpoint because he was scared. But Sans wasn't scared. He went straight up to him & Bob shot him, barely getting a flinch out of Sans, who would use his telekinesis to throw him around & slam him on the ground. However, Mickey convinced Sans that Bob could be of use to them in their quest to find Skullnimbus. Sans reluctantly agreed to go with Bob through the warp zone to find their friend, wishing Mickey the best of luck on fighting whoever the V.A.U.D would dispatch. Sans & Bob went through a few dimensions for an entire day, ultimately finding Skullnimbus in the Ethereal Dimension. However, they encountered a group of Realm Scavengers, who sought to capture Skullnimbus, believing him to be incredibly valuable, as well as seeking a mysterious key that lies inside of his skull. Sans & Bob would quickly evade the Realm Scavengers & escape into the Fall Residence's warp zone. Sans gave Bob a detonator that would be dropped into the portal to prevent them from being followed. They showed Mickey the strange key that they found, & apparently Mickey knew where it goes; inside the computer. Upstairs they went, & upon inserting the key, they were presented to a video explaining Skullnimbus’ history & why he went dormant; his soul is looking for a new body, rendering the current body useless. Sans left shortly afterwards & went back to Snowdin. Sans made a brief appearance at Dan's birthday two days later, only for his present to be an I.O.U. On December 22nd, Sans joined Dan's parody of "The 12 Days of Christmas". He was assigned to sing the 12th day, & his gift was 12 leaked plotlines. He would return on September 4th, 2017, where he would upgrade his hoodie & briefly visit Dan. The two talked about the summer, as well as regarding Stupid Mickey's absence & the 2017 Super Splash Bros. Tournament. Sans walked around the yard to find Hammerhead, Blatman, & Imhotep to be goofing around, while Asmodeus was perched atop Dan's roof like a gargoyle, silent & watchful. Sans left & returned to his home. On October 26th, Dan invited Sans to spend the day at MVCC alongside Mettaton. Sans happily agreed & journeyed with his robotic friend all around the campus. Whenever Dan needed to attend to one of his classes (or otherwise), Sans would teleport away & Dan would reappear. Sans also met one of Dan's Human friends, Destinee, while he was present. Before leaving, Sans & Mettaton would perform a very short & very random dance in the ACC building. Apparently, there was a costume contest going on that day, so the two monsters would blend in perfectly. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH). Personality Sans is very laid back & often found to be very lazy, sleeping on the job & taking a lot of breaks. But he can be very focused when he needs to be. While he can be very agreeable with most people, he can be eerily serious when he's in the right mood. He loves to tell bad jokes & share his plethora of puns. He's also very smart, as evident by his knowledge of quantum physics. This intelligence has also proven him useful in battle, always figuring out his opponents' next move. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability Special: Intellect, precognition, teleportation, telekinesis, magic, can summon Gaster Blasters, Karmic Retribution, time travel Weaknesses Sans has no known weaknesses. Trivia * He is based off of the Undertale character of the same name. * He likes to drink ketchup from time to time. * He is no Jedi, but claims to know the Force. * If you look closely, you could notice that Sans' old hoodie was actually pretty small, not even passing his waist. This made his wardrobe upgrade mandatory. Filmography Sans also appeared in a Facebook video that took place on April 1st, 2019: https://www.facebook.com/100018901326334/videos/348881069085268/ Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Magical Entities Category:Skeletons Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Monsters Category:Dank Category:Intellects Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Time Travelers Category:Guardians Category:Time Police